Aounabara
Aounabara (滄海原) was the original ruler of the Blue Sea in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. Before falling into a deep slumber, he bestowed his position of ruler to his daughter Uomihime. Appearance Aounabara appears to be a very regal person, living up to name. His hair is pure white, bangs stylized into a messy hime cut parted to the left, and a high ponytail that reaches to an undetermined length; judging by pictures, the length exceeds the length of his body..He wears traditional jōe, with a white outer tunic and a deep blue undergarment. The ends of his outer sleeves are scaled, light blue and white in coloring. His sashinuki, or pants, are dark gray, trimmed with black. One of his most noteworthy features are the horns that protrude from either side of his head, four in number, resembling antlers in shape. On his face are blue markings, two lines beneath each eye. His eyes have a black sclera, a yellow iris and black pupils. He appears to have clawed hands, gray in color, with sharp white claws protruding from each finger. Personality He is known as a very powerful being, and his influence still affects the Blue Sea, long after he descended the throne; all of the residents seem to respect the King to some degree. Jiiya, Uomihime's fish servant, describes Aounabara as cruel, due to his influence in instigating a rivalry and war between his two daughters. His reasons and motives for his actions are currently unknown, though may be brought to light in the future. Background Appearances Aounabara was mentioned in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, but he never made a direct appearance. Instead, he only appeared in cameos or references. Aounabara was the previous ruler of the Blue Sea, but when it came time for him to step down from his position, he chose his daughter, Uomi, as his successor, before going to sleep. During the game's events, he still remained asleep, his true status and location being unknown. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Uomihime Uomihime is Aounabara's eldest daughter. Aounabara chose Uomihime as his successor, over her sister Mikotsuhime. Mikotsuhime Mikotsuhime is Aounabara's younger daughter. It is unknown how he feels about her, though Mikotsu holds bitter feelings toward him for seemingly abandoning her and favoring her sister over her. While Mikotsuhime is deeply wounded and betrayed by her father for his actions, she dearly loves him, calling out for him while she suffers during her sealing by Meikai. Meikai The relationship these two have remain vague, as they had only been seen interacting in a banner that dates back to when Meikai was much younger and Aounabara was still the ruler of the Sea Kingdom; the artwork suggests that the two have a good bond, as they show pleasant faces to each other's presence. Meikai had also been the one who had sealed Aounabara's daughter into the Sea of Death. As of the 2017 10 22 update, Sea King is shown to have faint feelings towards a young Meikai. Trivia *Judging by his appearance, mainly by his horns and scales, there are some signs pointing to the idea that Aounabara could maybe be an eastern dragon, well-known for being powerful water deities, and oftentimes associated with royal status and authority. *Aounabara's appearance is remarkably similar to Artamos, the king of the Tosatsu kingdom. From their outfits, to hairstyles, to the eye-like markings on their cheeks, they both greatly resemble each other. ** As of July 16th, 2017 on a Wednesday, there had been an update presenting a drawing of a new unnamed character who also resemble Artamos and Aounabara greatly. The connection between the three suggests that they are all rulers of a Kingdom; this is only speculation. Gallery Deep-Sea Prisoner Banners Aounabara.gif|A Deep-Sea Prisoner website header of the Sea King Sea King 1.png|''On a Funamusea banner'' Sea King 2.png|''With a young Meikai on a Funamusea banner'' Official artwork Ka1.png Grp0725220655.png Love4.png Quotes * References * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters not on Character Sheet Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Fathers Category:Other Species